1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for testing switching of a power semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a failure of a switch device has become a core issue in a power semiconductor, in particular, a power semiconductor module, such as an insulated gate bipolar mode transistor (IGBT), an intelligent power module (IPM), and the like.
A switch device for the power semiconductor module is heated and cooled due to a repetitive on/off operation, and thus a thermal stress due to a mismatch of coefficients of thermal expansion (CTEs) occurs, such that failures, such as peeling, cracking, etc., occur in the products.
An example of variables for determining durability of the power semiconductor module may include a bonding wire material, a bonding process, a die material, a substrate material, a solder kind, a solder shape, a base plate material, and the like, all of which have a close relationship with thermal resistance, such that it is difficult to select a material selection and establish a process.
Reliability of the power semiconductor module under the high-temperature or low-temperature operation becomes relatively stable with a development of a manufacturing technology. In particular, main operation characteristics in the fields of home appliances, electric car, and the like, having the use range expanded repeatedly perform the on/off operation, and thus power consumption is increased and a size of individual components is large. As a result, a change in temperature has been more focused as important factors, as compared with the existing low power semiconductor module.
Patent Document disclosed in the following Citation List discloses an apparatus for testing switching of a single, high-speed power semiconductor device as an apparatus for testing switching of a high-speed power semiconductor device.
The existing apparatus for testing switching of a power semiconductor module can test only the single switch device. Therefore, when a plurality of switch devices for a power semiconductor module is used, it may take a lot of time to test each of the switch devices.
Therefore, a new test apparatus capable of testing a plurality of switch devices for a power semiconductor module with a simple configuration of circuit is required.